DunBroch Princess and the Roman Prince
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Merida, now 18, has developed an interest in a man. Problem is that the man she develops an interest in is a Roman Prince whom her family or his would never allow the relationship to be possible due to conflicts with Rome. Would Merida and Wes, the Roman Prince, stop their families from hating or will the fires of war spread throughout the land of DunBroch.


**Chapter 1: Prisoner**

Wes is the second born son of the Roman Emperor Garrus Caesar and the Chinese Empress Janie Chin of the Han Dynasty. He is one of the youngest and strongest warriors in the Empire which ruled from Spain to Japan and Egypt. Wes was sent to attack the kingdom of DunBroch with legions of Roman and Chinese soldiers but were annihilated by an ambush which was set up. After the ambush, Wes and his best friend Nicholas were taken hostage by the DunBroch hordes and was being drag towards the castle of DunBroch and to the throne room. Nicholas is a Roman captain in the armor that Wes was leading.

Wes could see the tall, slightly obese, and muscular king of DunBroch. He recognized him as Fergus, the man who was the enemy of his father and Rome. Next to him is the diplomatic Queen Elinor, two sons, and Princess Merida who is in her blue dress. Merida's face has cleared up from freckles and her cheeks have slim down. Wes look around the room, seeing every barbarian eyeing him with hatred in their eyes which Wes could understand.

"Who are you and what is your business in the kingdom of DunBroch?" Elinor asked with a calm tone which surprised Nicholas but not Wes. Nicholas believed that all barbarians have savage behaviors and are bloodthirsty instead of calm.

Both Wes and Nicholas didn't answer the question. They both stood quiet in their steel armor until one of the men came behind Wes with a knife to the throat.

Elinor was going to stop the soldier, but Wes bash his head back at the soldier who fell back with the knife coming at Wes. Wes quickly laid down to prevent getting beheaded then jump up from the floor.

Wes saw a warrior went for Nicholas so he jump in front and disarmed the warrior's ax. Wes threw the warrior away and look at Fergus who drew his sword. Wes pointed at the Royal family and state, "As long as I live. You will not harm him!"

Merida was impressed with Wes's strength and ability to fight. She watches as Wes stated, "Please..." Wes nodded towards Nicholas as he continues, "Spare him. Take me."

"But Prince Wes! You can't!" Nicholas shouted and Wes held his hand up at Nicholas for silence.

"I am the son of the Emperor of Rome. Spare my men and friend and I promise you that you and your kingdom wouldn't be in harms way. I swear to God, our Father in Heaven, that the best thing you'll do is to set them free." Wes said with a serious tone.

"So be it. Guards!" Fergus shouted and two guards walked towards Wes and grabbed him. They pushed him to the ground and Fergus order, "Take him to the dungeon."

Wes never show any resistance and shouted towards Nicholas, "Warn my father about this, Nicholas! Warn him!" Wes was taken by force towards the dungeon and Fergus turned to Nicholas and said, "You tell your emperor to leave my kingdom alone or I will water the ground with more of Roman or Chinese blood!"

Nicholas nodded and was escorted out by one of the DunBroch guards. They were pushing him and pointing their spears at him. Nicholas wished that Wes didn't order him or at least swore a statement or else Nicholas would have beaten these soldiers.

In the dungeon, Wes was thrown in a cell on his back to the ground. The dungeon was dirty and infected with rats that feed on the rotten food that were laying around. Not just the rats but skeletons of the prisoners that were imprisoned in a long time. Wes cross his legs and begin to meditate, clearing his mind and resting his eyes.

**Rome**

Garrus, the Emperor of Rome was in his royal outfit with a golden eagle in the middle of his outfit. He wears a bright red cape and his sword, Soul Destiny, was in its sheath on his side. He is muscular built and he bear a scar on his right eye from combat.

Garrus was holding a Paltintir with his left hand as he speaks with displeasure, "Grrr. Wes has failed me and his honor is now preventing me from attacking."

"What would you do, father?" William asked in his azure armor with his sword, Soul Edge, the sword that have an ability to blaze a land in a swing.

"Send in Ambassador Renning to DunBroch. If they refuse to release Wes then send in the ninjas and arcanis. I will set Wes free in order to have our forces to press the attack," Garrus stood from his throne and walk towards his eldest son as he continues, "I want 10 legions in Britain, ready to attack. Those barbarians will know what it's like to lose a home."

"It'll be done, father." William bowed and left the throne room, leaving Garrus standing and walking around. He held the hilt of his sword and yell angrily as he spun around with a swing to cut a curtain. Soul Destiny, his sword, is a sword with a powerful aura of a power of the Heavens, Hell, and Earth. Its blade was long and wide as its color is a mix of light blue and bright red.

**DunBroch**

Wes awoke from his meditation and stood from the ground when Merida came to visit. Wes look at her with indifference and said, "I see that you needed something. Of course, you are not here to see me."

"Why come here when you know that our lands were united? Could have come and conquer us when we are in our weakened state because of a bear destroying us." Merida spoke with slight suspicion.

Wes replied with a calm tone, "Why sacrifice great men lives against the wrath of an old prince turning into a bear? The mightiest Empire may dominate the world by expansion, but even one major problem could mean a destruction of the Empire. It's almost similar to you almost put your kingdom into ruins."

Merida gives him a questioning look and said, "You sound like you knew a lot. You sound like a scholar, but you sound like you knew about Mor'du and I. What are you? A spy?"

A chuckle was let out from the Roman prince as he started to find her amusing. Merida is beginning to chuckle along with him as Wes replied, "The Roman Empire have spies all over the world. Nothing could hide from us."

"One of the fellow lords told my family that his son have defeated 10,000 Romans in one battle and destroyed one of the Roman fleets," Merida stated and it got Wes to snicker with amusement.

"Fools always try to woo a pretty girl by using words instead of action. They do not know that action speak louder than words," Wes spoke with wisdom and it manage to touch Merida's heart as she sat on the chair nearby. Merida have never met anyone who speaks with such wisdom or even experience talking without getting hit on.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Merida blushed when she asked the question.

"I believe I did. Everyone in the world must have something beautiful or pretty within them. I heard rumors of you having courage to fight and that is something beautiful about you. It's rare to find a maiden such as yourself to be able to fight.

Merida sighs and said, "Even for a prisoner, you seem to be very humble."

Wes smiled and went back to his mediation and Merida went to her room, her face is still red from talking.

'What's wrong with me? I'm blushing like a madwoman. He's a Roman and I'm an enemy of Rome.


End file.
